donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Napolonic
__FORCETOC__ General Information Napolonic is a semi-Romance language that is somewhat based on Latin and the other Romance languages. The name is based on the Frenchmen Napoleon and the Italian city Naples. Napolonic is spoken in all Spanish, Italian, French, and Portuguese countires. Language Family Latin : Vulgar Latin :: Continental Romance ::: Influences from both Western Romance and Proto-Italian :::: Influences from both Ibero-Romance and Gallo-Romace Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels can be accented with an acute accent (´), which adds a level of stress onto the sound. The letters "a" and "u" go through an actual sound change when accented. Alphabet a /a/ or /æ/ b /b/ c /k/ or /ç/ d /d/ e /ɛ/ f /f/ g /g/ h /h/ i /i/ j /ʒ/ or /j/ l /l/ m /m/ n /n/ o /o/ p /p/ q /q/ r /ɹ/ s /s/ t /t u /u/ or /ə/ v /v/ x /ɣ/ y /y/ z /z/ Phonotactics Certain consonants or vowels have two sounds. For example, the consonants "c," and "j," and the vowels "a," and "u." The "c" is generally a /k/ sound unless preceding "e," "o," or "i," when it becomes a /ç/ sound. The "j" is generally a /ʒ/ sound unless preceding "a," or "e," when it becomes a /j/ sound. The "a" is generally a /a/ sound but when accented (á) or preceding another vowel, it becomes a /æ/ sound. The "u" is generally a /u/ sound but when accented (ú) or preceding another vowel it becomes a /ə/ sound. Grammar Nouns Cases In Napolonic, there are eight cases of nouns that each have their own declensions. These cases are Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, Ablative, Vocative, Locative, and Instrumental. The declensions are as follows: *The Nominative Case is the agent of the active verb. The boy '''eats the pizza. *The Accussative Case is the direct object of the verb. The boy eats '''the pizza. *The Dative Case is the indirect object of the verb. The boy throws the ball to Alice. *The Genitive Case shows possessiveness between an agent and another noun. The boy's hands '''are big. *The Ablative Case indicates movement or cause. '''Because of his depression, '''the boy went to see his doctor. *The Vocative Case addresses a noun with identification. Hello, '''Justin! *The Locative Case is used to show location of a noun. They were vacationing in China. *The Instrumental Case is used to show relationship between the user and the tool. The building was constructed by the pope. Determiner Prefixes In Napolonic, there are prefixes that are added to a noun to add to its meaning. For example, "lanino" means the boy. If we wanted to make this is the Dative Case, it would be "lininonam," which means to the boy. "Lenino" would be the boy's, and so on. In a sentence, "Lanino comi lomazapam" means the boy eats the apple. Derivational Suffixes In Napolonic, there are suffixes that are appended to a word to make it a noun. As follows: Plurality To make a noun plural, all you have to do is add the suffix "no" to the end of the declension. Maza- apple Mazano- apples (This is in the nominative case, and in this case the noun is in neutered form.) Mazanam- to the apple Mazanamno- to the apples Adjectives Adjectives in Napolonic are not hard as to understand, because they do not decline in case like nouns. However, there are certain prefixes and suffixes to modify the meaning of adjectives. Comparatives In Napolonic, Comparatives, Superlatives, and Equatives are formed by appending suffixes to adjectives. They are as follows: Irregular Comparatives The comparatives and superlatives for good, bad, old, and young are irregular. They are as follows: Derivational Suffixes Like nouns, adjectives have derivational suffixes as well, but different kinds. They are as follows: Plurality Like in a language like Spanish or Italian, adjectives are made plural. In Spanish, "los estudiantes son inteligentes" means the students are smart. In Napolonic, you create this by adding the suffix "ba" to an adjective. For example- "Laninono estan felijaba" means the boys are happy. Pronouns and Prepositions In Napolonic, there are a few sets of pronouns. The first set is the subject pronouns, that go along with the nominative case and are the pronouns used with verbs. They are as follows: The next set of pronouns is the interrogative pronouns. They are used when forming questions. The next set of pronouns is the direct object pronouns, used with the accusative case. These are according to gender. They are as follows: The third set of pronouns is the indirect object pronouns, used with the dative case. They are as follows: The fourth set of pronouns is the possessive pronouns, used with the genitive case. They are as follows: There are also possessive adjectives, also used with the genitive case. The possessive adjectives are my, your, etc. while possessive pronouns are mine, yours, etc. The possessive adjectives are as follows: The next set of pronouns are the reflexive pronouns. They are used with reflexive verbs along with subject pronouns. They are as follows: The final set of pronouns are the prepositional pronouns. They are as follows: Table of Correlatives This table shows the non-personal pronouns of Napolonic. Now, we move onto prepositions. There are not many prepositions in Napolonic, which means that most of them have more than one meaning. They are as follows: Sob- about Con- with Contra- against Exce- except Sel- according to Sin- without A- at Du- from, of En- in, on Sov- above Baj- below Per- for, by, per, through Dedu- since Asa- until Conjunctions Conjunctions in Napolonic are as follows: E- and Se- if Pero- but Que- that O- or Nú- nor Co- so An- yet Perci- because Verbs Verbs are the most complicated are of Napolonic. There are four moods, five tenses, two participles, and one supine per verb. Verbs are conjugated by mood, tense, person, and number. We will go through how to conjugate verbs piece by piece. Supines There are four kinds of infinitives in Napolonic, verbs that end in AR, ER, IR, and OR. These infinitives are added to the stem of the verb to form the supine of the verb. The supine in English is like adding "to" to a verb. For example, "to eat," "to sleep," etc. Moods In Napolonic, there are three moods. There is the Indicative, which is the realis mood of the language. The speaker says things that are true and factual or what is presumed factual. The second mood is the Subjunctive or Conjunctive mood, which is the irrealis mood of the language. Things conjugated in this mood are not always likely to happen. The third mood is the Historical mood, or the Literary Mood, which is used in books or to show that an event occurred and was finished a very long time ago. This form is the "written language," like Vulgar Latin was to Classical Latin. The final mood is the Imperative, which is used to overlay commands. Tenses There are five tenses in Napolonic, because there are no progressives or perfects. There is the Present Tense, the Preterite Tense, the Imperfect Tense, the Future Tense, and the Conditional Tense. From context, these tenses take on the roles of progressives and perfects. The two past tenses (Preterite and Imperfect) are just like Spanish or Portuguese, one is the simple past and one is the continuous past. Participles There are two participles in Napolonic, the gerund or present participle and the past participle. The past participle is like adding the suffix "ed" in English and the the gerund is like adding the suffix "ing" to a verb. The present participle is also used when a verb is put in an adjective context. Conjugating AR Verbs Here is a conjugation table for regular AR verbs in Napolonic. Indicative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Amar conjugated in the Indicative. The endings for regular AR verbs in the Indicative Mood are as follows: Subjunctive Conjugation Let's look at the verb Amar conjugated in the Subjunctive. The endings for regular AR verbs in the Subjunctive Mood are as follows: Historic Conjugation Let's look at the verb Amar conjugated in the Historic. The endings for regular AR verbs in the Historic Mood are as follows: Imperative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Amar conjugated in the Imperative. The endings for regular AR verbs in the Imperative Mood are as follows: Let's also look at the Negative Imperative of Amar. The conjugation for regular AR verbs in the Negative Imperative are as follows: Participle Conjugation Here are the participles for Amar. They are as follows: To form participles for regular AR verbs are as follows: Regular AR Verbs Amar- to love Hugar- to play Comprar- to buy Pajar- to pay Fumar- to smoke Nashar- to swim Travelar- to travel Tochar- to touch Goutar- to taste Odorar- to smell Irregular AR Verbs Estar- to be Conhesar- to know Errar- to hear Trazar- to bring Conjugating ER Verbs Here is a conjugation table for regular ER verbs in Napolonic. Indicative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Scriver conjugated in the Indicative. The endings for regular ER verbs in the Indicative Mood are as follows: Subjunctive Conjugation Let's look at the verb Scriver conjugated in the Subjunctive. The endings for regular ER verbs in the Subjunctive Mood are as follows: Historic Conjugation Let's look at the verb Scriver conjugated in the Historic. The endings for regular ER verbs in the Historic Mood are as follows: Imperative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Scriver conjugated in the Imperative. The endings for regular ER verbs in the Imperative Mood are as follows: Let's also look at the Negative Imperative of Scriver. The conjugation for regular ER verbs in the Negative Imperative are as follows: Participle Conjugation Here are the participles for Scriver. They are as follows: To form participles for regular ER verbs are as follows: Regular ER Verbs Scriver- to write Viver- to live Parler- to speak Morer- to die Sirver- to serve Bajer- to descend Pider- to ask for Prefirer- to prefer Irregular ER Verbs Ser- to be Aver- to have Jonder- to go Voler- to want Dizer- to say Ver- to see Voxer- to be worth Conjugating IR Verbs Here is a conjugation table for regular IR verbs in Napolonic. Indicative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Comir conjugated in the Indicative. The endings for regular IR verbs in the Indicative Mood are as follows: Subjunctive Conjugation Let's look at the verb Comir conjugated in the Subjunctive. The endings for regular IR verbs in the Subjunctive Mood are as follows: Historic Conjugation Let's look at the verb Comir conjugated in the Historic. The endings for regular IR verbs in the Historic Mood are as follows: Imperative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Comir conjugated in the Imperative. The endings for regular ER verbs in the Imperative Mood are as follows: Let's also look at the Negative Imperative of Comir. The conjugation for regular IR verbs in the Negative Imperative are as follows: Participle Conjugation Here are the participles for Comir. They are as follows: To form participles for regular IR verbs are as follows: Regular IR Verbs Comir- to eat Restir- to laugh Subir- to ascend Apir- to open Irregular IR Verbs Dormir- to sleep Venir- to come Potir- to be able to Lir- to read Salir- to leave Sentir- to feel Conjugating OR Verbs Here is a conjugation table for regular OR verbs in Napolonic. Indicative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Timor conjugated in the Indicative. The endings for regular OR verbs in the Indicative Mood are as follows: Subjunctive Conjugation Let's look at the verb Timor conjugated in the Subjunctive. The endings for regular OR verbs in the Subjunctive Mood are as follows: Historic Conjugation Let's look at the verb Timor conjugated in the Historic. The endings for regular OR verbs in the Historic Mood are as follows: Imperative Conjugation Let's look at the verb Timor conjugated in the Imperative. The endings for regular OR verbs in the Imperative Mood are as follows: Let's also look at the Negative Imperative of Timor. The conjugation for regular OR verbs in the Negative Imperative are as follows: Participle Conjugation Here are the participles for Timor. They are as follows: To form participles for regular OR verbs are as follows: Regular OR Verbs Timor- to take Pansor- to think Comprendor- to understand Tenor- to hold Irregular OR Verbs Por- to put Dor- to give Bevor- to drink Stapor- to know For- to make Devor- to have to Irregular Verb Conjugation Page http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Napolonic_Irregular_Verbs Negation of Verbs To make a verb negative, you must have the particle "na" precede the verb. For example: Lanino na comi lomazapam. ''This means ''The boy doesn't eat the apple. Vocabulary Numbers zero: cer one: un two: dozi three: tra four: kotro five: cins six: seis seven: set eight: otov nine: nova ten: daza twenty: vanta thirty: tranta fourty: kanta fifty: cinqanta sixty: sesanta seventy: setanta eighty: otovanta ninety: novanta one hundred: centa two hundred: dozenta three hundred: tracenta four hundred: kotrocenta five hundred: cinsenta six hundred: seisenta seven hundred: setcenta eight hundred: otovcenta nine hundred: novacenta one thousand: mela To form compound numbers, you must add a hyphen between them. For making numbers between a ten and unit digit, drop the "a" on the tens digit. For example, eighty-one is otovant-un. Twenty-five is vant-cins. One hundred thirty-six is centa-trant-seis. Colors Example text Category:Languages Category:Latin-based